


Why did I do it?

by SoCloseSoFarAway



Series: Unrequited Love as Told by Jon Moxley And Jimmy Jacobs [1]
Category: CZW, Pro Wrestling, ROH, WWE
Genre: Angst, Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1713515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoCloseSoFarAway/pseuds/SoCloseSoFarAway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes I do stupid things without thinking... and then I hate myself for it later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why did I do it?

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime after the match where Moxley kissed Jacobs.

Imagine you're in my spot: Top of the world, dominating every company you've been with, you can have any rat you want. Except the one you want isn't just some nameless rat. They have a name. Jimmy Jacobs, to be exact. What would you do?Hopefully you wouldn't pull a dick move like I did, but whatever. 

But whatever. Yeah right. As if I can just disregard the biggest mistake of my life.

What is said mistake? Well, if you know anything about Jacobs and I you know we're huge rivals. Except... I kind of kissed him. And last time I checked, rivals aren't supposed to kiss. At least not in real life. Maybe in some fucked up fanfiction, but... not here.

I know. Sometimes I just wanna piledrive myself into some steel steps and never get up. 

That kiss was sort of my way of telling him I like him, ya know? What was I supposed to do? Saunter up to him and be, like, "I really like you man... so homo." Hell naw. 

But... I probably could have found a better way. Either way, Jacobs, and everyone watching that god forsaken match knows how I feel about him. And I'm sure it's on the internet somewhere. 

So now I'll be labled a freak, no one will ever want a match with me ever again, and I'll die alone like I was supposed to. Just when things were going good, I have to fuck it all up. 

Ya know, I thought I'd beaten the odds. Everyone told me I'd fail, but I was determined to prove 'em wrong. But in the end, I proved I'm nothing more than a pathetic homo who can't do anything right. So. There's that, ya fuckin haters. You're right. 

Psych! You can't actually expect me to give up that easily. I am Jon motherfuckin' Moxley and nobody tells me what I can or can't do.

.... Who am I kidding? I'm a hopeless mess who'll be stuck fucking ring rats for the rest of his life. Fun... And you know who's fault it is? 

Jimmy Jacobs. 

He'll pay. I'll make sure he does. And then, later on, I'll realize how stupid I am and hate myself more. Sounds like a good plan.


End file.
